Candy Girl (Sugar Sugar)
}}"Candy Girl (Sugar Sugar)" est une chanson chanté par Josie et les Pussycats dans . Elle a été jouée au Pep Rally de l'école, accompagné de danses des River Vixens, en l'honneur de Jason Blossom.Riverdale : Paroles |-|Parole originale= Hey! Shawty you're my candy girl, the kind with the swirls Oh so good, baby out of this world Look so sweet, fell in love with your curves Everytime you speak conversation like syrup S-U-G-A-R, you ain't her Oh, honey honey, put money on that girl Let's keep it in the circle, you everything I deserve Baby want your sugar, I'm ready to get served Sugar! Oh, honey honey You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you Honey! Oh, sugar sugar You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you I saw this girl, I wanna know her name She got this body, it's driving me insane 'Cus I need a candy girl Her kisses rock my world Long legs, brown eyes Ain't nobody look fancy girl Sugar! Oh, honey honey You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you Say lil' mama want you do me that favor I really wanna taste ya 36, 24, 36 flavors Been around the globe in a laid back nature Always on my mind shawty be my life savior Sweet lil thang Body insane twerkin' that thang Brown sugar be the name Candy girl come get rid of my pain Think about you all the time Shawty you should be my dame Sugar! Oh, honey honey You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you Honey! Oh, sugar sugar You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you |-|Traduction des Paroles= Hey! Ma douce tu es ma Candy Girl, le genre avec les tourbillons Oh si bon, bébé hors de ce monde Regardez si doux, est tombé amoureux de vos courbes Chaque fois que vous parlez la conversation comme le sirop Ma douce, vous n'êtes pas elle Oh, chérie, mets de l'argent sur cette fille Restons-en dans le cercle, toi tout ce que je mérite Bébé veux ton sucre, je suis prêt à être servi Douce ! Oh, chérie, tu es ma Candy Girl, et tu m'as voulu chéri! Oh, douce du sucre Tu es ma fille de sucrerie, et tu m'as voulu J'ai vu cette fille, je veux savoir son nom Elle a eu ce corps, ça me rend fou "Cus j'ai besoin d'une Candy Girl Ses baisers rock mon monde longues jambes, les yeux bruns N'est-ce pas personne look fille fantaisie Douce ! Oh, chérie, tu es ma Candy Girl, et tu m'as voulu Dites lil » mama veux que tu me faites cette faveur que je goût vraiment envie ya 36, 24, 36 saveurs Vous connaissez dans le monde entier dans une nature décontracté toujours dans mon esprit Shawty être ma vie sauveur douce lil thang corps fou twerkin' thang Cassonade soit le nom Candy girl viens se débarrasser de ma douleur Pense à toi tout le temps Shawty tu devrais être ma dame Sucre! Oh, chérie, tu es ma Candy Girl, et tu m'as voulu te chéri! Oh, sucre de sucre Tu es ma fille de sucrerie, et tu m'as voulu te Notes *This song was originally performed by The Archies, a band formed by the Archie characters on the "Archie Show" cartoon produced by Filmation in the 1960s. *This version of "Sugar Sugar" Josie and the Pussycats & Cheryl are singing is Inner Circle featuring Flo Rida's version of The Archie's version of "Sugar Sugar". *The full-length version of the song also features Cheryl Blossom, but this was cut from the show due to timing. Gallery Videos Riverdale Josie and the Pussycats Perform Sugar, Sugar The CW Riverdale Cast - Candy Girl (Sugar Sugar) Riverdale 1x02 Music HD References Voir Aussi en:Candy Girl (Sugar Sugar)pl:Candy Girl (Sugar Sugar) Catégorie:Chansons Riverdale